


A Day To Be Forgotten

by Moonscar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Birthday, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim cares, M/M, Mild Angst, Regret, Soul Bond, Spock Cares, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: He remembers the first couple of years of his childhood, always having that hope that maybe, just maybe, this would be the year his mother would see it more as a day to celebrate, rather than a day to mourn.That day had never come, and it never would.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	A Day To Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Un día para ser olvidado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355461) by [Akeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeru/pseuds/Akeru)

Jim looked himself in the mirror, passing a hand through his hair as he spared a glance back towards his and Spock's shared carters. He felt an inkling of worry at the fact that Spock hadn't been there when Jim had woken up. Although Spock usually woke up before Jim, he would always wait until Jim woke up to announce his leave, sometimes even waiting for Jim to get ready so he could accompany him to the bridge.

Jim pushed said worry away though, he probably had something to take care of, or maybe something came up that wasn't of enough importance to wake him up. He had briefly wondered if it had to do with what date it was, but quickly brushed that thought aside

He honestly hadn't been expecting much of an event on his birthday, simply expecting it come and go as it usually did. Considering the fact that his birthday also happened to be his father's death day, it had passed without event for as long as he could remember.

He remembers the first couple of years of his childhood, always having that hope that maybe, just maybe, this would be the year his mother would see it more as a day to celebrate, rather than a day to mourn.

That day had never come, and it never would.

It wasn't something he could begrudge his mother for either. As a child he did, through his hurt and anger. Now though, he understood how painful it must've been for her.

Jim took in a relaxing breath and exited the bathroom, ready to face the day. Just before he left he chanced a quick look through his PADD to see if Spock had texted him, only to find nothing. He nodded to himself and made his way outside their room.

Time to face the day ahead of him

<s></s>"Spock! Where have you been all morning?" Jim inquired when he finally passed by in the hallways. It was unusual for the Commander to be gone for so long, especially without prior notice. 

"Captain, I have aiding Mr.Scott with a rather urgent matter, although everything has been taken care of. I found no need to wake you this morning for such a trivial matter" Spock said easily, and Jim felt some of the tension in his shoulders instantly bleed out, tension he wasn't even aware was there in the first place. He nodded slowly to himself, resisting the urge to grab at Spock's hand.

Through their weak, mostly shut off bond, Jim felt concern wave through towards him from his significant other, who was still looking at him with an unchanged posture and gaze. To an outsider he would seem undisturbed and stoic, but to Jim he could see the faint crease in his brow from worry, or how his lips were tilted just a bit more downwards. Jim smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine Spock, just got a bit worried that something was wrong. I understand that it's our policy to shut off some of our bond during work hours to avoid distraction, but I hadn't heard from you all day at it was making be a bit antsy" He admitted sheepishly. He felt a wave of fondness come from Spock and glanced up. Spock nodded in acknowledgment.

"I apologize for worrying you Captain, I will make sure to take extra precautions next time as to not burden your mental health" Spock said, as logical as ever. Jim let out a sigh, a half fond, half exasperated smile on his lips as he did so. He smiled at Spock.

"It's fine Spock, now, it almost lunch time. Wanna come with me?" Jim inquired, and Spock tilted his head slightly.

"Vulcans need less sustenance than humans Captain, therefore I can miss lunch without any adverse effects on my health" 

"I already know that Spocks, and you know I already know that. I just want to have lunch with my bond-mate, so just indulge me please-" Jim said, a cute pout on his lips. Spock nodded slightly.

"Very well then, I shall indulge you for lunch, but then we must get back to our respective duties" He said, but even though he seemed pressed for this to end already, Jim could sense the faint joy through their bond and grinned, the same dorkish grin that he only wore around Spock. McCoy says it makes him look like a lovesick puppy. 

"Perfect, because I'm famished-"

Jim sat at his chair, taping at the PADD in front of him quickly as he filled up a report on today. All in all, nothing of importance had happened, so it quick and easy to fill out, not worrying too much about leaving anything out. As Captain, his shift never truly 'ended', as there was always a possibility of him being in need, whether it be while he is on sick 'leave' or in the middle of the night. 

Despite this though, after a certain amount of hours he wasn't expected to be checking in on everything going on or fulfilling his duty to the max. This was both so that his mental health wasn't affected, and so he could be most useful when truly needed.

Just as he was finishing his report he thought of his bond mate, wondering briefly if he knew what date it was. He didn't necessarily have any expectations, just curious. Isn't that one of the most basic things to be aware of in a relationship? Jim felt a wave of shame at that thought.

How would he know? It's not like Jim ever relayed that information to him, even though Jim knew when Spock's birthday was. Jim let out a sigh, now feeling a bit down. He closed the PADD, lost in thought now as he stood up from his seat. Should he put more effort into letting Spock know about his past? Or even just relaying general information?

It's not like his past was terrible, at least not by his standards. Not only that, but it'd because of his past that he got to where he is today, aboard the Enterprise with a bunch of other misfits. Even so, it was still important in relationships to talk to each other, relay basic, important and mundane information to each other because they _care. _

He made his way out into the hallway and started walking towards his room, lost in thought still.

Suddenly though, he felt a wave of concern enter through the bond between Spock and Jim, and he realized that he had probably just relayed a bunch of his confusing and self-loathing feelings towards his other. He tried to send a reassuring vibe back, but now that their bond was completely open to one another, it was harder to hide the unwanted, negative feelings from him. 

"_I'm am currently making my way towards you" _Spock sent out, and Jim let out another sigh at that, feeling bad for worrying his lover. 

"_Okay... Love you" _Jim responded, knowing it would only worry his bond mate more if he tried to deny any help. Although he didn't receive a verbal response to his proclamation, he felt the wave of love and devotion sent back. He felt his cheeks warm at the sentiment. He decided to pause in the hallway, not knowing exactly where Spock would be coming from.

Not long after, he heard the hurried steps coming towards him from his left. He turned his head and smiled at his lover, who seemed to be examining Jim head to toe as he made his way closer. 

"Are you feeling adequate Captain?" Spock's inquired, and Jim snorted at that, nodding slightly.

"Now that you're here? I'm feeling better already." He answered easily. He nodded towards the direction of their quarters "You wish to retire for the evening?" 

"Actually, an ensign had requested your presence while I was making my way over. They informed me to direct you towards the nearest lounge" Spock's informed him. Jim raised a brow but nodded slowly, mostly to himself.

"That is rather uncommon, what is it that they need?"

"They did not have time to inform me before I rushed off to find you Captain" 

"I see, well then, do you wish to accompany me?" 

"Always, Jim" 

Jim made his way towards the nearest lounge, still trying to wonder how an ensign would need his presence. Usually, ensigns would ask their immediate superiors, not the Captain. Whether it be in the medical field or engineering field. It must be something of large importance if the Captain was being called upon.

Finally, they arrived in front of the door, Spock dutifully near behind him, posture perfect and head held high. Jim smiled and turned his head forward just as the door opened, eyes widening at the sight of his peers, co-workers, friends and family in every meaning of the word except for blood. 

"Happy Birthday!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in this fandom for a little over 24 hours please cut me some slack please ;w; All knowledge I have is from Wikipedia (which was very unhelpful) and fanfiction. Inspired by something I saw on Pinterest!
> 
> Could I continue this? Yes
> 
> Will I? We'll see-
> 
> Please comment! I adore reading every single one of them! =D


End file.
